It is known in the art to store information using a data storage system comprising a host computer, a storage controller in communication with the host computer, and a plurality of data storage media in communication with the storage controller. Such a data storage system comprises a plurality of physical objects, such as for example a plurality of host bus adapters, a plurality of processors, a plurality of device adapters, a plurality of storage media, a plurality of robotic accessors, and the like. Both a physical and a logical configuration must be created before the data storage system can be made operational.
Creating such a physical configuration and a logical configuration can be a time-consuming task. Using prior art methods, such physical and logical configurations are manually created by a storage administrator. Using these prior art methods, the storage administrator must either physically access, or remotely access via an ethernet link, a storage controller or a hardware management console.